SENTINEL
SENTINEL is a first person shooter that is developed by GameSchok! Mumbai. It is a mobility focused FPS and aims at innovating in the FPS genre which is exclusive to the PS4. Gameplay The game bucks several modern trends and introduces several new gameplay mechanics into the fray. ADS is replaced by Weapon Ability. which changes the way a gun works for a short period of time. the control scheme is very different to regular FPS games, as it has similar parkour mechanics to those of Titanfall and focuses on longish time to kills and utilizing the capability of the Touchpad on the DualSchok. Survivability System The game has a three layered survivability system: *Shields: Regenerate over time, provided you have enough energy cells. (1 Cell = 1 Full Recharge) *Armor: The middle layer, this needs specialized Nanobot Reconstruction Packs to repair. (1 Pack = 20% Armor) *Health: The last layer, this cannot be treated, This carries over throughout the entire mission. Weapons Weapons have certain broad categories which then are split into sub-categories. General Weapon *Submachine Guns: Generally full automatic compact weapons, they close range power houses that are weaker Combat Rifles with faster fire rates essentially *Combat Rifles: Fully automatic rifles that are meant to be versatile and can be used at all ranges. *Pulse Rifles: Burst fire rifles, they are built for accuracy and function best at medium ranges. They can also be used at close range if the full burst hits regularly. *Marksman Rifles: Semi automatic rifles that are meant for precision fire. Control over your trigger finger is necessary with these rifles. *Machine Guns: Heavy fully automatic weapons meant to keep people in cover or demolish the cover, they are generally used in defensive or supporting roles. Specialist Weapon *Sidearms: Quick to the draw, they serve as back up in times of a slow reload and enable the wielder to make quick work of enemies trying to get a helpless reloader. *Launchers: With an explosive might, these weapons are generally the most lethal weapons available, but they do have splash damage and projectiles with often very slow speeds and parabolic arcs. *Sniper Rifles: For those who wish to be precise and get that deadly shot on that machine gunner over there preventing your team from advancing. When correctly equipped, they can also be used in an aggressive scouting role. *Shotguns: With a pellet based weapon, they lose effectiveness very quickly, but in their effective range, they are some of the fastest killing guns. *Specials: For oddball weapons that don't fit in regular categories. Controls Controlling SENTINEL *L Stick: Movement *L3: Dash (Along with R3) Ability *R Stick: Camera *R3: Slide (Along with L3) Ability *L2: Weapon Ability *R2: Fire *L1: Melee (Hold) Inspect *R1: Reload *Cross: Jump (Hold) Jetboost *Circle: Grenade (Hold) Cook and Aim *Triangle: Switch Weapons *Square: Interact (Hold) Use Item *D-Pad Left: Scoreboard (MP)/ Inventory (BR)/Team Status (SP) *D-Pad Right: Team Orders (Hold) Team Orders Menu *D-Pad Up: Change Loadout and Character *D-Pad Down: Objective File (SP)/ Map (MP+BR) *Options: Pause Menu *Touchpad: Select Item Controlling Vehicles *L Stick: Movement, Acceleration and Braking *L3: Boost (If applicable) *R Stick: Camera *R3: Get On/ Get Off *L1: Weapon Lock On (If applicable) *R1: Weapon Attack (If applicable) *L2: Descend (If applicable) *R2: Ascend (If applicable) *Cross: Ascend (If applicable) *Circle: Descend (If applicable) *Triangle: Cycle Weapons (If applicable) *Square: Interact (Hold) Follow Order (If applicable) *Touchpad: Select Order (If applicable) Campaign The game features a classic campaign which is roughly 10 hours long. The game also features only two options regarding the campaign- Co-op or AI and Difficulty Options between Easy, Normal, Hard, Impossible and Classic. The game is meant to be played on Classic, which has dynamic difficulty, which scales the difficulty if you play well and lowers it if you play badly. Assault Team Drakon Each squad member of Assault Team Drakon fulfills one role each. Each one has his own unique abilities. ATD Alpha, Kayman Bowers *Real Name: Kayman Bowers *Codename: ATD Alpha *Nickname: Book-boy *Age: 38 *Role: Officer *Abilities: **Passive: Head Honcho (Your Team Orders override others' Team Orders) **Ability: Blackout Support (Creates a 12m radius vision pulse that reveals all moving enemies, 10s Cooldown) Plot The War The plot revolves around Assault Team Drakon and their assignment to the Nova Star System by the Humanum Unitum Ratio. Their original mission to evacuate all civilians from Nova Minor after the planet is taken over by the Snezhnyye Volki is successful, following which they are assigned to scout an invasion by the Érimoi Karcharíes on New Millenus, the Southern Capital of Nova Major. After successful reconnaissance, they are assigned to the 31st Rapid Response Unit to help fight of the Érimoi Karcharíes. After losing the battle costing the Humanum Unitum Ratio 10,000,000 Soldiers, Assault Team Brutus manages to convict Assault Team Drakon of being traitor and secretly assisting the Communis Libertas, the faction for whom the Snezhnyye Volki and the Érimoi Karcharíes work. After escaping the base on Nova Space Operations, they travel to Grotha, an Intelligence Storage world to help find evidence to prove their innocence. After managing to infiltrate the Central Datamine, the Communis Libertas captures them. After a few hours, they are transported to Kleidos Minor, the stronghold of the faction where they are asked to help find evidence of illegal testing and territorial expansion on various planets. The player is now given a choice- Believe the Communis Libertas and join the rebellion --or-- To escape the Communis Libertas, destroy them and get the evidence to prove Assault Team Drakon innocent. White Lies By believing the rebels, you will have to perform several operations on fringe worlds to gain evidence of the crimes of the government. Finally, your squad is sent to Geneva on Earth to get to the Humanum Unitum Ratio and gain access to their last few illegal operations files. After this your squad assault the Central Comms Server and begins forwarding the data to all civilians via all possible form of media. This mass reveal ignites protests all across the galaxy, plunging society into a much worse state due to the civil war. Was it worth destroying everything jut for the truth? Few Over The Many By deciding to escape from them, you must escape them and then engage in several operations to destroy their outposts and bases. After interrogating enough outpost leaders, you decimate their forces on Kleidos. Here you find the evidence to prove your innocence and show that Assault Team Brutus had been working with the rebels and evidence to prove that the government was indeed engaged in various illegal activities on the fringe worlds. This evidence is then destroyed by your squad and you return. After the evidence is processed and ATB executed, you are cheered for as heroes by all, but you know that somewhere, the people on those fringe planets are suffering, and you have sealed their fate. You have supported their killers and killed their saviors. Was it worth saving a planetary system and let 18 suffer in its place? Missions Multiplayer The Gauntlet (BR) Co-Op Category:Video Games Category:Games